


Back Zipper

by Nacht_Writer



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacht_Writer/pseuds/Nacht_Writer
Summary: Lio returns home after a long day wearing a skin-tight, leather bodysuit with a tantalizing back zipper and he can't help but tease Galo with it.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Back Zipper

**Author's Note:**

> All acts are consensual.

Lio was exhausted. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do now was steep himself in a hot bath, ease the ache from his muscles, and be caressed by cool, soft sheets as he drifted to sleep. But as he strode into the apartment, his heels clacking against the hardwood, something hotter than a bath came to mind. The idea reinvigorated him and Lio made his steps more pronounced.

The sharp staccato invaded the small space. It echoed off the low ceiling and hard table edges, replacing the previous quiet with the beginnings of a solo. A single, deep bass beat punctuated the intro as the front door swung closed. And on cue, the solo became a duo.

Galo popped up from where he lounged on the couch. Shirtless, as always. “Hey, babe! How wa-” His brain stopped. His mouth hung half-open, still trying to form words as his eyes tracked the firm, leather-clad ass walking past him.

Lio gave no response as he paused at the corner of the couch. He stretched his arms up over his head and arched his back like a cat. The motion caused the leather bodysuit to pull taut across his tight body and hug every dip and curve hiding underneath the thin material.

Releasing his stretch, Lio brought his hands down to brush aside the hair at the nape of his neck and expose the body suit’s zipper. He took hold of the fabric with one slender, gloved hand and the zipper tongue with the other. With a single short tug, he started the zipper’s descent. It revealed a flash of flesh, just a glimpse of skin before he let go and continued his exaggerated strut into the bedroom.

Once inside, he counted to four. Galo was kind and beautiful and Lio loved him, but he was a little slow.

A single, heavy drum beat thudded against the hardwood, signaling Galo jumping over the back of the couch. Quick, lighter steps followed.

As Galo approached, Lio faced the large windows of their bedroom where sunlight poured in and took hold of the zipper once more. He waited for the footsteps to stop before easing the zipper down slowly. Now, the only sound in their apartment was the teeth separating from each other.

Galo stood in the doorway, the perfect place to watch the display before him.

Lio wore a full black leather bodysuit. His feet were tucked one in front of the other and he stood with his back bowed, which made that firm ass of his the focal point of the show. The vibrant light pouring in from the windows outlined his slender frame and set his pale green hair aglow. And the way he drew that zipper down, revealing more and more of his smooth, delicious skin…

A need grew inside of Galo. His fingers twitched at his side, longing to lunge forward and rip the zipper clean off so Lio could never tease him with it again. Because that was definitely what Lio was doing: teasing him. That much was evident by the way he glanced over his shoulder, peaking at Galo through locks of green hair.

“Are you practicing self-restraint?” Lio questioned.

Galo met his gaze. “I’m admiring the view.”

Lio rolled his eyes but smiled to himself. He secretly loved being watched, especially when it was by Galo because the man made him feel beautiful, special, wanted. His stomach tightened with excitement at the idea of Galo’s lustful eyes drinking in every detail of his body as he pulled the zipper down the length of his spine. When it went no further, Lio released the metal and reached around himself to take hold of one edge of the bodysuit and draw it wide.

“Don’t take it off yet,” Galo whispered, his voice thicker than before.

Hand still holding the leather, Lio looked back at Galo. “Are you telling me what to do?”

A smirk scrawled across Galo’s face. “You’re going to do everything I say, Kitten.”

Lio had to look away to hide the blush spreading through his cheeks like wildfire. He didn’t like admitting it to the world, because he needed respect for his line of work, but he loved when Galo took control. He enjoyed submitting to him and even found pleasure when Galo degraded him on occasion. There was something oddly freeing about it. But Lio was also a prideful person and he couldn’t help his stubborn flare. “And what if I don’t?”

A suppressed groan expanded in the small space as Galo stopped himself from charging across the room. “Then I’ll have to punish you.”

Lio’s hand tightened on the edge of his bodysuit and he inhaled a deep breath to keep himself from blurting out ‘punish me.’ If he played his cards right, Galo would punish him without Lio having to ask for it. So for now, he played along like he didn’t want to be punished. “What would you have me do?”

Galo inclined his chin and inhaled the power being placed in his hands. Originally, he hadn’t liked the idea of telling Lio what to do. It felt wrong. It felt mean, and Galo didn’t enjoy being a mean person, but upon seeing the pleasure Lio got from it, Galo had warmed to the idea.

“Remove your gloves where I can see.”

Releasing the suit, Lio extended his arms to one side. He traced the length of one slender arm with his hand and took hold of the fingers of his glove, tugging at the tip of each one until the leather acquiesced and released its tight hold. The glove slipped free and dangled from his fingers. It swung back and forth like a pendulum, catching the light and throwing it across the bed and walls before Lio let it drop carelessly to the ground. It settled in a messy heap as Lio rotated his body the opposite direction. He repeated the same, languid act of pulling the stiff material from his delicate fingers.

Relieved of his gloves, Lio leaned forward, bending at the waist. He stretched down mercilessly slow to graze his bare fingers against the shiny surface of his boots. His hair upturned itself. Pale strands brushed the wood floor as Lio peered back at Galo, awaiting his next command.

Galo licked his lips as the leather squeezed Lio’s ass. Light from the window spilled down atop it, highlighting the curve and splashing it with oil slick rainbows.

A light laugh spilled from Lio’s lips. “Shall the heels be next?”

Blinking himself back into the present, Galo trailed his attention down Lio’s lean legs to where his pink eyes shined at him. The smile on his lips was contagious and Galo smiled as well. But he didn’t break character. “Only if you intend to put them back on. I plan on fucking you with those heels tucked up next to your ears.”

A shudder rippled through Lio at the very idea. He had to place his hands against the floor to keep from tipping over, but he stabilized himself and reached for the buckle of his heels.

“Not yet,” Galo interjected, changing his mind.

Drawing himself back up, Lio dragged his fingers up the front of his legs, around the ridge in his pants, and over his waist. He tucked a hand up next to his ear, pulling his hair aside to watch Galo stride toward their bed.

The tall man sank down onto the soft mattress and spread his legs wide. He rested a hand on his muscular thigh and pat it once. “Sit.”

A giddy smile danced across Lio’s lips, but he forced it down before swiveling on his heel to face Galo. With how tight the suit was, everything showed: the lean muscles of his thighs, the sharp lines of his hips, and the hard package straining for release. He took slow, purposeful steps towards Galo. He edged up to him until his knee bumped Galo’s thigh, but he didn’t move to sit down. Instead, he stood there with his hips at Galo’s eye level, a challenge flickering in his rose-colored eyes.

A scowl darkened Galo’s face. Lio’s impertinence would have to be dealt with. Reaching forward, Galo took hold of Lio’s wrist and spun the slender man around before pulling him down to straddle his leg. Just as Lio managed to balance himself, Galo jostled his leg up into Lio’s crotch.

Lio moaned. He planted his heels on the ground and latched onto Galo’s knee as he rocked his caged cock against the firm muscle of Galo’s thigh, craving the friction.

Leaning forward, Galo tucked some of the hair away from Lio’s neck and placed a light kiss against his spine.

Lio stilled himself and reached back. He entwined his hand in Galo’s hair and tipped back into the heat of the half-naked man behind him. “What does Daddy want?” he breathed as Galo tugged the bodysuit aside and placed another kiss at the nape of his neck.

“I want to tease you.” Galo wrapped an arm around Lio and sank his fingers into the smaller man’s inner thigh, mere inches from his aching cock. “The way you teased me.”

A sharp hiss escaped Lio and he tensed.

“I know what you were doing.” Galo traced a line down Lio’s back along the opening of the suit. “You act so innocent.” He spread his fingers across one covered ass cheek. “But you wanted me to watch.” Galo cracked a palm against Lio’s ass, making the smaller man jump and whine.

Lio leaned forward slightly, pressing his hard cock into Galo’s thigh so he could make more of his ass available for his lover’s punishment.

“Even now.” Galo slid his hand up Lio’s spine and wrapped his fingers around the back of Lio’s neck. “You present yourself to me.” Galo pressed down on Lio, forcing him to bend further.

Lio complied. He braced himself on his toes and on Galo’s knee and breathed heavily through his mouth as his cock became sandwiched against his own body.

“Tell me, Kitten. Do you deserve to be punished for your behavior?” His words were gentler this time, almost comforting, but he kept his grip firm.

Despite the threat lingering in Galo’s voice, Lio didn’t respond. He kept quiet. He remained stubborn until a strong hand clapped hard against his ass. He yelped and jerked.

“I asked you a question!”

Heat pooled in Lio’s groin. He couldn’t help but squirm in Galo’s grasp, desperate for more contact. He managed to slide himself up higher on Galo’s thigh, the back of his leg brushing Galo’s crotch.

Galo had to stop himself from grinding into Lio’s leg. Instead, he yanked Lio back up against his chest.

The slender man gasped and grabbed at Galo’s wrist as Galo brought his lips up next to Lio’s ear and whispered, “You’re being very naughty.”

Lio whimpered. He was straining to be released from his bodysuit now and yet despite his attempts, Galo wasn’t giving in. Lio had to push further. His free hand dipped down and cupped the hard package nudging into him as he returned, “But Daddy likes it.”

The sigh slipped past Galo’s lips before he could stop himself. His head sank down to rest against Lio’s shoulder and his free hand enveloped Lio’s to press his small palm more firmly into Galo’s crotch. “You shouldn’t tease, Kitten.”

“Who said I was teasing?”

The hand on Lio’s neck loosened and Lio couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He twisted in Galo’s grip, swinging his legs around the larger man’s thigh so they were face to face and pressed his whole body into him. He settled his hands on the man’s hard pectorals and captured his mouth in a kiss.

Galo eagerly met his lover’s hungry kisses, but he wasn’t about to cave just yet. He placed his hands on the man’s slender hips and gripped him tightly as he easily lifted Lio and dropped him onto the bed.

Lio exhaled from the impact. His eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of Galo looming over him.

“You’ve been a bad boy.”

A tiny whimper vibrated behind Lio’s closed lips. He knew what was coming next and he was ready for it.

Galo took hold of Lio’s ankles and spread his legs wide, making room for the larger man to climb up onto the bed. He nestled a knee against Lio’s crotch.

Lio whined and gripped the sheets on either side of him, trying to use it as leverage to press himself down into Galo.

“So needy,” Galo taunted as he took hold of the bodysuit’s collar and yanked it. The force he used was enough to rip Lio’s arms away from the bed and against his sides, making it easier for Galo to remove the bodysuit down to Lio’s waist, but he left enough to keep Lio confined.

Lio gasped at the pain sparking across his skin. It stung with a delicious heat, but he knew better than to acknowledge he enjoyed it so he tucked his arms up against his chest like he’d been wounded and whispered, “Daddy.”

Galo knew the game Lio was playing. He tried to pretend like he didn’t like it, but they both know he did. “Now, now. Don’t give me that face. That’s what you get for misbehaving,” Galo returned, giving his lover no quarter.

Just the way Galo played along had Lio leaking inside his bodysuit. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this beautiful man, but he loved him so much. Lio grasped at Galo, trying to draw him closer.

Seeing the lust in Lio’s eyes was everything for Galo. He would do anything for his lover, which was why he snatched up his hands and pinned them to the bed above his head before slapping him across the face. Not full force, but enough to leave a mark. “Bad boys don’t get to touch,” he growled, his lips hot on Lio’s ear.

The smaller man shuddered. His breathing was heavy, making his chest rise and fall beneath Galo as he apologized. “Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Galo watched Lio, noticing the tiniest curve appear at the corner of his lips. “I don’t think you are.”

Lio’s pink eyes flashed up to Galo, peering at him through strands of green hair that had been thrown across his face. “Really! I’m sorry!” Lio pleaded, straining against Galo’s hold on his wrists. “If you let me go, I can show Daddy how sorry I am.”

“Nice try,” Galo answered, pressing down more firmly on Lio’s wrists.

The smaller man groaned at the pain.

“You’ve already proven I can’t trust you. So now…” Galo sighed, like he was disappointed he had to resort to this. “I’m gonna have to restrain you.” With one hand still holding Lio, Galo reached for the leather handcuffs hidden under his pillow. He drew them out and dangled them just above Lio’s pretty face.

Lio licked his lips and adjusted himself underneath Galo. He loved being tied up. He enjoyed being at Galo’s mercy, knowing he could trust his lover to stop if Lio ever used their safe word.

“Now stay still while I put these on,” Galo instructed. He settled his shin gently on top of Lio’s stiff cock to immobilize him while he released the man’s slender wrists.

Lio moaned and tensed, but remained still, distracted by the pressure being offered his aching cock.

Once the handcuffs were on, Galo connected them to their metal bedframe. He gave the chain a small tug to make sure it was secure before drawing off Lio and letting him settle down.

Lio panted and glanced up at the handcuffs. If he moved around too much, they would most definitely chafe his wrists and he had no doubt Galo would make him squirm. He directed his focus to the man now straddling him. “What’re you going to do to me?”

A wicked smile curled Galo’s mouth. “I’m gonna punish you, of course.” Galo traced the hard lines of Lio’s tight little body down between his pectorals and over his abs, stopping just shy of his waistline. “And maybe if you’re good, I’ll give Kitten a treat.”

Tipping his head back into the bed, Lio tried to press up into Galo’s hand. He wanted more pressure. He wanted more attention. Light touches were like torture to him and Galo had become a very adept dungeon master. “I’ll be good,” Lio whined. “I promise.”

“We’ll see.” Galo dipped down and grazed his teeth over Lio’s pert nipple.

Lio’s breath hitched.

Galo smiled at the little noise. “So sensitive,” he teased, flicking it with the tip of his tongue before drawing it into his mouth to suck on it.

Lio closed his eyes and moaned. He lifted his chest to push more firmly against Galo’s wet lips.

Galo didn’t punish Lio for the needy gesture and instead hummed against Lio as he tweaked his other nipple between his rough fingers.

Another whimper slipped between Lio’s thin lips. He was growing desperate now. He needed attention on his cock and even though he knew Galo would punish him for it, Lio spread his legs wide, sank his heels into the bed, and raised his hips to push himself into the firm muscle of Galo’s abs.

The stronger man yanked up and slipped a hand around Lio’s throat. “What did I say about behaving?”

A short, strangled sound answered him as Lio’s eyes shot wide. His cock twitched against Galo.

Galo glanced down and smirked. “Naughty boy likes being choked.” His blue eyes flashed up to meet Lio’s as he drew himself up the length of the smaller man’s body, making sure to glide against his caged dick as he did so.

Lio arched his back and strained against his handcuffs.

Unable to stop himself, Galo broke character. He brushed some of Lio’s hair out of his face and murmured, “God, you’re so beautiful when you’re horny.”

Despite everything else being done to him, those words made Lio blush. He tipped his head away, trying to hide the coloring in his cheeks, but Galo drew him back by lifting the hand from his throat to grasp at his chin.

“Don’t turn away from me,” he pleaded before kissing his lover with all the passion and need he was storing up.

Lio returned the fervor in kind, dipping his tongue between Galo’s lips so he could taste him. With his wrists restrained, he was unable to wrap his arms around Galo and draw him closer so he lifted one leg and draped it across Galo’s hips, tugging the broad man down against him.

Galo released Lio’s face to take hold of his ass. He gripped one cheek with his massive hand, squeezing it with enough force to bruise as he drew his lover flush against him.

Lio moaned into their kiss and rocked himself against Galo. Their hard cocks rubbed together.

And Galo lost the last of his control. He drew back from their kiss to murmur, “I’m going to fuck you now.”

Lio shivered and tucked his head up into Galo’s shoulder. “Thank god,” he sighed. “I thought you never would.”

Galo chuckled. “Be careful what you wish for.” With one last kiss and a warning smirk, Galo pushed Lio’s leg off him and flipped Lio over onto his stomach. He dragged his hands roughly down the slender man’s sides, and when he reached his narrow hips, he yanked them up so that Lio was on his knees. Galo nudged his hips forward to rest his covered cock against Lio’s leather-clad ass and rocked against him.

Face down in the bed, Lio groaned. “Ugh! Enough teasing! Fuck me already!”

“Who said you could give commands?” Galo drew back, releasing Lio entirely.

Lio’s head snapped over his shoulder, straining to look at Galo while his hands were still bound above his head. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I might.” Galo carefully sat down on the bed next to Lio’s upturned ass. “After all, I still have two perfectly free hands to use on myself.” Just to prove his point, Galo undid the belt on his pants and slid the strip of leather out of the belt loops.

Seeing that long belt made Lio’s legs quake and he licked his lips. “Spank me.”

Galo stopped and stared at him, the belt dangling from his hands. “What?”

“Punish me with Daddy’s belt,” Lio pleaded, his voice turning into a lewd whine.

The strong man glanced down at the leather in his hands. He’d spanked Lio before, but he’d never used an object to do so and the idea was a little concerning. He met his lover’s gaze once more. “Are you sure?”

“Please!” Lio wiggled his ass in Galo’s face.

Galo caved. He really would do anything for his lover.

Rising back up on his knees, he set the belt down next to him and tucked his hands into the edge of the tight bodysuit. He pulled at the material, sliding it down over Lio’s hips and ass. Each cheek had a light red handprint on it from when Galo had spanked Lio earlier. He stopped removing the bodysuit at the top of Lio’s thighs and collected the belt once more. He folded it in half and rubbed one hand over Lio’s round ass as he questioned, “Alright. How many strikes does Kitten think he deserves?”

Excitement rippled through Lio, tightening the muscles of his ass underneath Galo’s fingers.

Galo groaned at the sight and feel. It made him squeeze the firm flesh under his hand, wishing he could grab more of it. “Well, Kitten?”

“Kitten disobeyed Daddy three times today,” he answered, recounting each time he had been stubborn. “So Kitten deserves three spanks.”

It was strange to see Lio being so obedient, but it made Galo realize how badly Lio must want this so he played into it. “Alright. Kitten better keep count so we don’t have to start all over.”

Precum leaked out of Lio’s cock and dripped onto their bed as Lio tucked his face into the sheets to hide the bright smile stretching across his face. “Yes, Daddy.”

Galo repositioned his hand on the base of Lio’s spine to hold him steady as he drew his arm back. He had no idea how much force to use so he started with only a small amount.

The wide belt cracked down against Lio’s ass and the slender man jolted.

The pain radiated up his spine and he yelped out a quick, “One!” as his fingers curled around the chain linking his handcuffs to the bed.

Lio’s reaction was so strong that Galo hesitated. “Are you okay?”

His breathing was heavy, making it almost impossible to speak, but he knew Galo wouldn’t continue until he verbalized. “Yes,” he exhaled, his voice high and weak. “Again.”

“Alright.” Galo drew the belt back and swung forward. The snap of the leather echoed off the walls of their bedroom, but the resulting “two” shouted from Lio was even louder. God, what did their neighbors think?

“Last one, Kitten.” For a third time, Galo wound up and swung forward.

“Three!” Lio shouted as the belt collided with his abused ass. Galo had spanked him harder this time and he lost his balance, sinking forward into the bed as he panted in ecstasy.

Galo released the belt, letting it drop to the floor so he could rest a hand gently on Lio’s ass. It was bright red and hot to the touch.

Lio jerked but settled again as Galo moved his hand around to the side of his hip.

Galo’s fingers dipped into something sticky on the bed and he retrieved them. Cum glistened in the sunlight. Lio had orgasmed just from being spanked. Galo settled his hand back atop his lover’s hip, rubbing gentle circles into him as he praised, “You were so good, Kitten.”

Lio pressed his face further into the bed, embarrassed to hear such kind words and yet needing to hear them all the same. He arched his back, presenting his ass higher for Galo.

It amazed Galo to watch his strong, proud, defiant lover boiled down to a quivering, needy puddle. He marveled at the sight of his taut body leaning back towards him, still demanding more. The stronger man smiled, knowing exactly how to reward Lio.

Dipping forward, Galo spread the man’s cheeks and dragged his tongue up over the ring of muscle hiding within.

Lio moaned and pressed back against Galo.

Galo took a firmer hold on Lio’s hips and circled the tight opening before slipping his tongue inside.

“Galo,” Lio exhaled. The gentle way Galo probed him was in complete contrast to the harsh beating he’d just dealt him and it made Lio drunk on how much he loved him. This strong, caring man did everything Lio asked of him and it made Lio want to cry. He truly didn’t deserve him.

Galo massaged his hands over Lio’s smooth skin and took his time easing Lio open, preparing him for the main event because, now that they were finally here, Galo had no intention of making it short. He planned to fuck Lio over and over until both their needs were fully satisfied.

With that in mind, Galo repositioned Lio on his knees and slipped his own pants off, allowing his large cock to finally spring free. It was eager and ready. Yet, Galo entered Lio slowly, working himself inside of his lover inch by inch.

Lio’s hands crumpled up their bed sheets.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Galo instructed, stroking a hand up his lover’s spine.

Lio was almost too exhausted to respond. After all the stimulation, he wanted to just lay there and let Galo fuck him, but he knew Galo would never do that. Even as Galo granted Lio’s every abusive request, Galo was always concerned about hurting Lio and demanded to hear Lio’s consent regularly so he forced himself to part his lips and murmur, “isalright.”

Galo heard how tired Lio was and decided to take things slow. They were in no rush after all. They had all evening.

Placing his hands on Lio’s narrow hips, Galo withdrew at an easy pace.

Lio sighed and pushed back as Galo slid back in, bumping their hips together. He hissed as his sore cheek impacted with Galo’s hip. He squeezed his eyes closed against the pain.

“Still sore?” Galo asked, resting a hand atop the red flesh.

“Mm,” Lio answered. “It’s gonna be hard to sit after this.”

Galo chuckled. “Maybe now you’ll think twice about strutting around in such a sexy suit.”

Lio picked up his shoulder so he could peak under it at Galo. “Don’t pretend you didn’t like it.”

Galo’s blue eyes dilated as he met Lio’s gaze and licked his lips. “I loved it,” he agreed, snapping his hips forward.

Lio pressed his face back into the bed and groaned.

Wanting his lover to feel more pleasure than pain, Galo reached a hand under him and took hold of his half-erect cock.

“Galo.”

“Shh. It’s ok.” Galo pumped his hand in time with his thrusts, feeling Lio’s cock swell in his grasp. He rubbed his thumb over the tip.

Lio gave a short, strangled whimper, like he was trying to silence himself, but his ass and thighs clenched, making it clear he enjoyed the attention.

“I can’t take it anymore.” Galo extracted himself from the tight canal and rolled Lio over onto his back. Cum clung to his tight abs. His mouth hung open, a small trickle of drool at the corner of his lips, and his cock stood up, ready for a second round.

For a moment, Galo just kneeled before him. He drank in the messy hair and half-lidded eyes, the strong collarbone and toned arms. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

Lio tucked his face up against his arm, wishing he could hide himself from his lover’s appraising gaze. He just felt so exposed under those observant blue eyes.

“I doubt many people would believe me if I told them how shy the Mad Burnish leader gets from compliments,” Galo teased, unclasping the buckles of Lio’s heels.

The click drew Lio’s eyes. He watched in silence as Galo removed the shiny boots and drew the skin-tight bodysuit down his slim legs. His touch was tender, precise. Once the suit was removed, Galo replaced the heels on Lio’s feet.

“You weren’t kidding about fucking me with them on, huh?”

Galo met his lover’s gaze. “I would never joke about that.” Galo lifted one leg and kissed Lio’s inner thigh.

“Bite me.”

Galo did as he was told, pinching the tender flesh between his teeth.

Lio sucked in a breath.

Galo had been ready to sensually make love to Lio but seeing the way he responded to the pain had Galo riled up in a way he hardly ever got unless told to. He placed his lips against Lio’s thigh again and trailed hickies and bite marks up towards his hip. His other hand wrapped back around Lio’s cock and squeezed it in pulses.

“Oh, Daddy!” Lio exclaimed after a particularly hard nip.

“What do you think, Kitten? Can you handle more punishment?”

Lio’s eyes shot wide. He’d already been spanked, belted, bitten, choked, and handcuffed. What more did Galo have in mind?

Galo smiled, softening his affections. “Unless Kitten is ready for Daddy to fuck him now?”

Lio nudged his bottom lip with his tongue. “Yes.”

“Beg me for it, Kitten. Beg Daddy to fuck you with his giant cock.”

It was so in character that Lio could only gape at Galo as his brain tried to catch up. It almost seemed like Galo was actually enjoying himself as much as Lio was.

Galo sighed and dropped Lio’s leg. “I guess I was wrong.” He moved to climb off the bed.

“No!” Lio strained against the handcuffs, rattling their bedframe with the force. “Please, Daddy! Don’t leave me!”

Galo stopped with one foot on the floor and looked back at Lio expectantly.

Lio breathed heavily from how turned on he was. Galo oozed dominant energy and it made Lio sub so hard. “Please fuck me with your giant cock!”

A devilish smirk greeted him as Galo climbed back on the bed, hoisted Lio’s legs up onto his shoulders, bent him in half, and shoved his cock back into Lio’s ass.

Galo slammed his lips down onto Lio’s as both men moaned. This was what they had been driving towards, the pure satisfaction of being filled and surrounded by their lover.

Galo broke their kiss. “I told you I’d fuck with your heels by your ears,” he teased.

Lio rolled his eyes, a drunken smile scrawled sloppily across his face. “Just fuck me already.”

Bracing himself, Galo did just that. Unlike the slow, gentle way he eased into Lio earlier, Galo now rutted into the smaller man.

Lio tried to push back to meet Galo’s thrusts, but the way Galo had him tied up and pinned down made it impossible. He was at the other man’s mercy.

Sweat slicked their bodies as they clapped together. Galo’s hands sank into the sheets, using it as an anchor to pound into Lio, filling the once quiet space with their feverish fucking. The chains of Lio’s handcuffs clanked while the groaning bedframe blended with their heavy breathing until the room was a symphony of their love and attraction for each other.

“I-I’m gonna cum!” Galo cried out, his rhythm becoming unsettled.

“Cum for me, Galo!” Lio encouraged, desperate to feel his lover’s release inside of him.

Galo obeyed. His brows furrowed and his lips parted as he shoved all the way forward and came deep in Lio’s ass. The orgasm was explosive and it racked through his body, causing his muscles to shudder with shockwaves. Yet, he still managed to reach beneath him and stroke Lio to his own climax.

Lio sprayed cum across their chests, screaming his release with his head jammed back against the bed.

The two of them panted as they floated down from the high. Sweat rolled down their cheeks and over the hard ridges of their toned bodies.

Galo moved off Lio, letting his legs slide from his shoulders before undoing the handcuffs. He pulled Lio’s slender wrists to his lips and placed tender kisses on the chafe marks.

Lio turned on his side and nuzzled up to Galo. “Thank you for this.”

Galo smiled, placing his head on top of Lio’s and wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He drew him in close. “You have nothing to thank me for. You know I’d do anything for you.”

Lio knew he would, but it still overwhelmed him somedays to fully acknowledge that. He couldn’t stop the tears this time when they rolled down his cheeks.

Galo pulled back. “Hey! What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” He tucked his hand under Lio’s chin so he could see his face clearly.

“No,” Lio answered, shaking his head. “I just… I love you so much!” His voice cracked on a sob and Galo’s heart almost broke at the sight.

“Wha- But-” He couldn’t understand why Lio would cry about loving him, but with him already crying he didn’t want to ask in case it made him cry more so he just wrapped him into an even tighter hug and rolled onto his back so the smaller man lay on his chest. “I love you, too.”

Warmth spread through Lio as he curled into Galo and dried his tears. “You always take such good care of me.”

Galo chuckled, his chest vibrating against Lio. “Speaking of, we should get you some water and ice.”

“In a sec,” Lio agreed, not wanting to break the rare peace settling over him. “I just want another minute to lay in your arms.”

Galo knew he should fight Lio on it because aftercare was important, but he couldn’t say no because, like he’d said, he really would do anything for Lio. So he just tipped his head back against the bed, gazed out the window, and held the love of his life a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to C and M! Hope you two enjoy!


End file.
